Suprises
by Aiaras
Summary: What happens when Hojo follows Kagome into the well and lands himself into the fedual age? What happens when he meets Kikyo?Rating change
1. Default Chapter

Please read and review. This is my first fan fiction. Just a random idea I thought of one day. Besides I really don't like Hojo or Kikyo. I hope you like it. Please like it!!!! I beg you. No harm will come to you if you do.

Chapter 1: The Well

Kagome waved good-bye to her mother and ran out of the house. She walked slowly taking in the last sights of her home since it would be months before she saw it again.

"Kagome!" called a voice.

She knew that voice. It was that pesky Hojo again. Right now he was the last person she wanted to talk to. He never left her alone even when she told him that she couldn't go out with him.

The shrine was just ahead. Kagome thought she could reach it before Hojo caught up with her if she ran. But he ran after her, he just wouldn't give up.

"Kagome! Wait!" called Hojo.

"I don't have time to talk to you today, Hojo!" shouted Kagome, coldly.

"Why?" Hojo bluntly and unaware of where Kagome was heading.

Kagome sighed. Just a few more steps. "Go away!'

With that, Kagome jumped in the well. The light blinded her until she felt the hard ground again. Above were the faint whispers of voices. She was back in the feudal era again!

"Do you think she's coming back?" asked a small voice. It belonged to Shippo.

"Feh!" was Inuyasha's answer. He crossed his arms and sat cross legged. Although he really hoped Kagome would keep her promise and come back in a week.

"Don't worry, Shippo. Kagome will come back," assured Sango's voice.

Kagome jumped out of the well. Everyone rushed over to her with big smiles. Shippo was clutching her leg tightly in a hug. For such a little guy, he had an amazing amount of strength.

Sango, the demon exterminator, pushed back a strand of brown hair and smiled. Then her face clouded over. "HENTI!"

Miroku rubbed his now red cheek. He smiled. "I had to try."

"You never changed, Miroku," smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha grunted. "Who's your friend?"

Kagome looked behind her. Hojo was standing there brushing himself off. When he was done, he took a look around him and scratched his head.

"Where am I?" asked Hojo.

Please review. I will update when Law and Order isn't on. Hahahahaha, I am so evil. :Does chuckles laugh for at least an hour:


	2. Hojo Meets Inuyasha

Still don't own Inuyasha. Never will and never hope to anyway.

I finally had the chance to update the story, so I might add a few chapters for the long wait as it were. Here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Hojo meets Inuyasha

Hojo looked around in confusion. His gaze settled on Sango then on Miroku then on Inuyasha then on Kagome. Their gazes pierced back at him in wonder.

"Who's your friend, Kagome?" snarled Inuyasha, hating Hojo's scent already.

Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want to meet Inuyasha' s stone cold gaze that was fixed on her intently. "His name is Hojo. He is from my time."

Sango walked over to Kagome's side. She tugged at her friend's sleeve gently. "Can we trust him?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Kagome.

"Kagome, where am I?" asked Hojo, taking a step forward. His eyes were swirling with concern and fear. There was the slightest hope in his mind that he was just dreaming.

Before Kagome could answer Hojo's question, an arrow landed at Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha turned, smelled the air and took out the Tetisaga (sp). Fire burned in his eyes, which could only mean one thing.

"Kikyo!" growled Inuyasha.

"Oh, great! She decides to come now!" muttered Kagome, shaking her head.

The sensitive ears of Inuyasha picked up on it. He faced Kagome and said, "You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!"

A hot blush crossed over Kagome's face as she crossed her arms. "I did not bring him here! He followed me!"

"Whatever, stupid wench," frowned Inuyasha.

"SIT!" commanded Kagome.

Inuyasha fell flat on the ground making a rather large hole in his form. Sango and Miroku shook their heads at their two friends in their heated argument.

"What did he do that for?" asked Hojo, curiously at the power Kagome had over this strange boy.

"It is something of a curse for Inuyasha," explained Miroku. He tried to hold back on his laughing. It wasn't working.

Sango hit him on the head. "It is a command to control Inuyasha that Kagome likes to use often."

Hojo nodded. Then his eyes grew wide as a new person arrived on the scene in her fiery anger. Instantly, Inuyasha was up and standing before the angered Kikyo.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" demanded Inuyasha, coldly.

"You know what I want, Inuyasha. You made a promise and I intend to see you keep it," responded Kikyo, softly. She tried to ignore her reincarnation behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scoffed. "It isn't going to happen! I hate you, Kikyo!"

Replacing the gentleness in her eyes and face, Kikyo aimed her now and arrow at Kagome's heart. Terror washed over Kagome as she stared at the clay-made girl.

"Then the girl shall die!" Kikyo pulled the string back as the others watched in horror.

There was nothing for Miroku or Sango to do. They could never help Inuyasha when it came to Kikyo. The world revolved around the two old lovers when they came close. Hojo, however, was itching to help Kagome.

Only before he could do anything, Inuyasha took a swipe at Kikyo's arm, setting off her aim. Kikyo let out a scream as she dropped to the ground. She nursed her arm in her other hand as her pleading look made its way to Hojo. He had been watching her reaction in concern.

"How could you, Inuyasha?" cried Kikyo. Once again her gaze settled back to Inuyasha hoping to get something back from him. Instead he turned to Kagome.

"Are you okay, wench?" he asked.

Shakily, Kagome nodded. She looked from Kikyo to Inuyasha as she tried to regain some ground again.

Kikyo got up and fled into the woods. Inuyasha put away his sword and sighed. Silently, he glanced over at Kagome, hiding the concern he felt.

"You did a good job, Inuyasha," praised Miroku, with a broad smile.

"How are you, Kagome?" asked Sango, turning to face Kagome with a friendly concern.

"I'm fine. We should go back to Kaede's. I think we should rest not that Kikyo is gone," replied Kagome. She wondered why Inuyasha hurt Kikyo. He had never done that before. Why was he looking at her?

Once Inuyasha realized Kagome was looking at him, he looked away. His cheeks burned red. Suddenly, he took off without a world or two. Sango took Kagome's arm and walked with her.

"Wait, where's Hojo?" asked Kagome. She looked around, but Hojo was nowhere to be found.

PLEASE REVIEW! There will be more to come if you just review! I'm thinking of changing the level to PG 13. So, be prepared for some fluff! Lots of fluff!


	3. Hojo and Kikyo

Still DON"T own Inuyasha. I just own this fanfic. So, please enjoy the randomness of this chapter. This is Hojo and Kikyo scene, so have fun.

Chapter 3: Hojo and Kikyo

Hojo saw the injured girl run off into the woods. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Kagome's friend had been just too harsh to slash at her like that.

He hoped to find her to make sure she was okay. He pushed past the branches that clawed at him. The sound of soft crying soon found its way to his ears.

There, behind a bush, sat the girl at the stream. She was nursing her arm but having a hard time wrapping it. Tears ran down her delicate faces. Hojo stepped out of the bushes, startling her.

"Who are you?" demanded Kikyo, jumping up.

Hojo took a deep breath and met her empty gaze. "I-I wanted to see if you are okay."

"Who sent you?" questioned Kikyo. A fire started up in her eyes once again.

"No one. I came alone," replied Hojo, gently.

Kikyo sat down. She went back to her attempt at bandaging her arm again. "You were with Kagome and Inuyasha, weren't you?"

"Yes," answered Hojo.

A low sound of frustration emitted from Kikyo. She fumbled with the bandage again. More tears stung at her eyes as the pain came back. The pain in her arm and in her heart made it unbearable to even think.

"Let me," insisted Hojo, coming closer. He took the bandage from Kikyo and, gently, took her arm. Kikyo shuttered at his touch as her cheeks blushed.

Tenderly, Hojo wrapped the bandage over the wound. Then he smoothed out the bumps with his hand as gently as possible. A smile crossed Kikyo's face. No one had touched her since Inuyasha, and even he didn't make her feel this way.

Kikyo placed her hand over Hojo's and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, don't stop."

"As you wish," smiled Hojo. (yes, that is from Princess's Bride. Love that line)

"What's you name and why are you dressed funny?" asked Kikyo.

"My name is Hojo. I came through the well with Kagome and ended up here. Where is here anyway?" asked Hojo, looking around.

"Oh, you are from Kagome's time. This is my time. Kagome calls it 'Feudal Japan'," replied Kikyo, her heart sinking.

As Hojo took in the news, he let go of Kikyo's arm. A stunned expression passed over his face. Kikyo stood up and sighed. She looked down at the boy with a new sense of life.

"I can help you go home," suggested Kikyo.

Hojo looked up at her. "I-I think I want to stay here."

Without revealing her excitement, Kikyo asked, "Why?"

Answers ran through Hojo's mind as he lost himself in Kikyo's gaze. Only one thing came out. "You're injured. I-I got to stay and help you."

Normally, Kikyo could take care of herself. She never really needed anyone else to do that. But this time, the request of a stranger seemed appealing to her. She liked it and the thought of company.

"Is that okay?" asked Hojo, standing up and standing in front of her.

"Yes, it is, Hojo," smiled Kikyo.

OH, what will happen next? Find out! It will be fluffy, so very fluffy. You might be able to make clouds from it! :Ahem: Sorry. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Kagome and Inuyasha

Again, don't own Inuyasha. I don't want to because then where would all the goodness go? Anyway this is a Kagome and Inuyasha chapter. Very fluffy!

Chapter 4: Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome hadn't eaten anything in a day. She as worried about Hojo. He was all alone in a world he knew nothing about. What would happen to him? More importantly, she was worried about Inuyasha. He was acting so strange since their encounter with Kikyo.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Inuyasha is always like this after Kikyo," assured Miroku, seeing the distress on the girl's face.

Smiling, Kagome looked up. "I know. But I think I will go talk to him anyway."

Sango frowned. "Be careful."

"Sango, it is just Inuyasha. You know how…" Miroku stopped and looked so intent with his prayer.

A smirk played out on Sango's face. Kagome looked at them strangely before heading off into the woods. She went to Inuyasha's favorite tree. The God Tree, where they first met.

Above, in its branches, Inuyasha smelt Kagome's scent. Pushing back some leaves, he could see her at the base of the tree, waiting. What was she doing there? She should be out looking for that friend of hers.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome, looking up.

"What!?" called back Inuyasha.

"Please come here!"" called Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped down behind her. Kagome whirled around as her hair went under Inuyasha's nose. His nose took in the wonderful scent nearly knocking him out of his mind. Then he noticed the look Kagome was giving him.

"What!" he snapped. He regretted it by looking at the hurt on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked,

"Yeah. I wasn't the one who lost my friend in this time," scoffed Inuyasha.

Kagome looked away. Tears were threatening to come to her eyes again. She didn't want them to come. Inuyasha would smell them if she did. He did anyway.

Inuyasha looked at her realizing the state she was in. Kagome looked like she hadn't eaten or slept. Now she was crying. Was it something he did? He felt so guilt for some reason.

"I-I'm sorry, Kagome. Please, don't cry," begged Inuyasha.

"What, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, turning around.

"You heard me," replied Inuyasha, somewhat harshly.

"I did, but I wasn't so sure…" Kagome was cut off. Suddenly, Inuyasha pressed her up against the tree without harming her.

"I said 'I was sorry', Kagome," replied Inuyasha, with his face close to her's.

A sly smile played its way onto Kagome's face. "Prove it."

Instantly, Inuyasha kissed her, fiercely. He put so much force into it that he could smell Kagome's excitement arising. She tried to kiss him with the same force.

Then Inuyasha bit her bottom lip, begging for her permission to enter. Kagome opened her mouth, welcoming the rush of passion that came. She liked the feel of Inuyasha in her mouth and his hands running down her sides.

They had a war of tongues with each other. Inuyasha couldn't keep his hands from touching Kagome's velvet-like skin. He liked the feel of it, the smell of it. The smell Kagome was letting off just made him more excited.

"I-Inuyasha, I-Love-You," gasped Kagome, between her grasps for air when Inuyasha moved down towards her neck.

Inuyasha pulled back. He stared at Kagome in a speechless manner. Kagome's heart sank as she started to turn away. She was so stupid to say that.

"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha, grabbing her hand in protest for her leaving.

Kagome looked up at the amber orbs staring at her. She could see how hurt he looked. He was afraid. "Inuyasha, it's okay. I shouldn't have said it." She put her hand on his cheek.

Putting his hand over hers, Inuyasha forced smile. "No, it should have been. I just need to ask you a question."

"What, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"D-Do you like this Hojo?" asked Inuyasha, his gaze dropping.

A small laugh escaped from her. "No. I can't stand him."

Relief filled Inuyasha. Kagome would be his and his alone. No one else could have her.

"What about Kikyo?" asked Kagome, uneasily.

The relief fled. Inuyasha felt Kagome move her hand away and tears threatening to come again. He pulled her back to him and crushed her in a hug. "I love you, Kagome." His lips crushed against hers.

Please review! Please Review. There will be more the come, I promise. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it so far.


End file.
